iHave Desires
by Darth Zexar
Summary: Sam wakes up in someone's bed and struggles to remember the night before, but when she does will she be happy to know? Or will she be disgusted at what she did?


**Hey, this is a one-shot that I just randomly thought of whilst I was writing iNewbie, and I couldn't resist the temptation to get it written. It's a Carly/Sam, which I've never really considered before, but I thought what the heck and wrote it. Written in Sam's point of view.**

**Enjoy,**

**Zexar.**

* * *

Where am I? Oh yeah, that's right, Carly's apartment. Carly's room. Carly's _bed_. What's going on? She's next to me, deep in sleep and barely an inch from my body, and I'm here, laying in my underwear, which is twisted and out of place. Lifting up the covers I can see she's the same, practically naked, and so close. A large, empty bottle of vodka is on the floor, as well as a few cans of cider, most likely mine, and our clothes from yesterday are scattered messily across the room.

The last thing I remember is talking about iCarly with her, and watching Along Came Dolly. But now, in my matching underwear, red with white stripes and little white bows, I can't remember what happened. Not a single thing about the night. Staring at Carly's eyelids is only making me feel elevated, as if her very face alone creates a shroud of happiness within my heart, within my very soul.

Memories from last night are flooding back as I concentrate on her eyelids, but they're not as clear as I'd like. I remember watching a move, drinking and talking, before we got closer and gave in to desires, desires I still feel. Desires that feel like knives piercing my body, slowly, when they don't get their way. Not like her tongue: delicate, warm, delicious. Exploring the crevices of my body.

She looks like she's about to wake, her eyes are flickering and she's moving ever so slightly. I can't help but wonder if she'll be surprised to be here, as I was at first, or whether she will remember immediately, but more importantly, will she have enjoyed what we did? Her eyes open slowly and she's looking into mine within seconds, smiling gently. Her beautiful brown iris' are gazing into my dull blue eyes, seducing me further into her clutches, a place I am loving to reside.

"Last night", her wonderful mouth speaks, but I am distracted by the way her lips move, the way her eyebrows crease, and the way her eyes move from one of my eyes to the other as she speaks, "What I'm trying to say is I loved it"

That clears up any shadow of a doubt in my mind, and I know how I feel about it. I can't get the words out of my head but I know what I want to say. I want to agree, to hold her, to _love_ her. She stares into my eyes intensely, but I still can't push the words through the tiny nerves connecting my brain to my mouth.

Her lips look so soft, so attractive, so kissable, if that's even a word. The intense stare is full of pure passion exploding between us daring us into a lust induced physical connection. It's as if we're like poles of a magnet attracting to each other against the rules of physics. Since when did I possess knowledge about magnets? We're slowly pulled together, joining at out lips and exploring with our tongues, exploring with our hands. The curves of her body are warm against my hands, the groans escaping her lips match mine, and her taste entrances me to her will until I can take no more.

"I think I love you Miss Shay", I let slip as I break contact with her lips; her wondrous, pink lips. Her eyes are deeper as she pushes into her mind, dwelling on what I just told her, until her lips move in what seems like slow motion.

"I think I love you too Miss Puckett"

And in these few seconds, these exhilarating seconds, I feel whole, whole as a person. I know what it is to feel love. Not high school love, not a mediocre love, but true love.

Breathing in her scent is making me hungry for more; she's as appealing as a freshly cooked ham. I can't control myself enough, so give in to one kiss, which sets off an explosion of excitement within my body. An uncontrollable rush. She has become my drug, my addiction. She's the fuel to my very existence, igniting a flame in my life and caressing the flames, keeping the random, unorganized, and careless side at bay. Her body is smooth to the touch and as I kiss her again I wonder if this could be any more perfect.

As she gets up to put her clothes on I feel like I'm going to melt as I glide my gaze over her pale body. She notices my gaze and smiles, a smile that lifts me into a totally safe sense of security, far above the dangers and perils of the modern world. Her black hair is in total disorder, but even now it compliments her more than she needs. It falls down to beyond her shoulders, wrapping around her delicate neck covering the small purple bites from last night. Her low cut top is revealing enough to keep my blue eyed stare on her, covering her body constantly with my eyes. Her tight black jeans cover her legs like a second skin, allowing me to see the shape of her legs, the shape of her body. She is the most attractive person I have ever seen, boy or girl, and I wonder how I got so lucky to kiss her, to touch her, to _sleep_ with her.

She walks over towards the bed where I'm laying and pulls off the covers, exposing my near-naked body; only my underwear is affixed to my smooth curves. I raise to my feet, standing next to her, close to her, and adjust my underwear, before slipping into my tight red jeans and black top. I feel her watching me as I did with her, and enjoy the feeling. The feeling of being loved.

"We should eat", Carly tells me with her angels voice, a perfect tune, before smiling her perfect smile. The row of pearly white teeth glint in the low light, adding to the warmth and security her smile brings.

I nod in agreement, causing my messy blonde curls to wave around my face and neck, resulting in Carly's amusement. Her laugh is like the most perfect musical notes composed together to create a mind blowing masterpiece.

I've never considered Carly in this way before, but last night changed everything, everything I had ever thought for Carly, for Freddie. I admit it would be difficult at best to tell Freddie, but me and my angel could do it. Telling Spencer would yet be harder, and my mum, but enough worrying about that. One glance at Carly fixes all worry in my mind as we walk down the stairs towards where an unknowing Spencer is cooking.

Spencer is making breakfast in the kitchen: bacon and sausages. The cheap fat of the bacon sizzles in the pan, creating a delicious smell that carries across the entire apartment.

"Good night?", Spencer asks us innocently, his usual crazy personality a little drained, most likely due to tiredness. His question has a lot of meaning to me and Carly, more than he realizes.

"Yeah, it was amazing", Carly replies to him in her angel voice, before she gives a sly wink to me.

"What you get up to?", Spencer questions us, not realizing the enormity of his question once again.

"The usual, a chick flick, popcorn, you know", Carly was amazing at keeping cool, even in a situation like this, explaining away an excuse rather than what they _had_ been doing.

"I finished my new sculpture", Spencer continues in his normal, well abnormal, self, totally unaware of their lie.

He bounds across the room until he reaches the corner where a small, bright sculpture of a parrot is sitting on the shelf. Carly's melodic laugh is echoing through my head as we glance at the parrot he had built, and I found myself laughing with Carly, _my _Carly. Spencer is looking a little unhappy, the bubbly side waring down slightly at their laughter.

"What?", he asks, as his face starts to drop.

"It's good, really", I tell him before discreetly smiling at Carly, "Just because you have it on your shoulder"

"Thanks Sam", he answers, before running into his room, leaving me and Carly alone once more, fighting our desires as we have done for so long.

Freddie opens the light brown, wooden door and walks in, wearing a pitifully dorky green and white stripy jumper with khaki trousers.

"Sorry", he says to us both, "Forgot my tripod last night"

Rather then leave he's just standing there, looking at us both, and glancing at our necks. He appears as if he wants to say something, I can tell as his mouth upturns at the left side, but seems to drop it and walks out, telling us he'll be back later.

I find myself looking at Carly's neck, as she does with mine, to see a few purple bite marks present and in full view. A little spark of concern flicks across Carly's face, draining the energy of her features for mere milliseconds. I hold out a hand to her, which she grabs with her left hand. I lead her up the stairs, back into her room, where I release her hand and turn to the door.

Locking the door, I turn back to Carly and allow my desires take hold, as does she. We meet each other mid-way and lock lips, before tumbling onto her bed once more.

**Hope you liked it :) If I get some positive reviews I'll have to do a few more one off POV stories, as I enjoy the description that comes with it. Check out iNewbie if you have time :)**

**Bye,**

**Zex.**


End file.
